Nachts
by Mikesch10
Summary: Scipio hasst sich dafür, dass er gelogen hat. Doch kann er sich überwinden und sich bei seinen Freunden entschuldigen?


Das Licht des Mondes verfing sich in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar, das von der Dusche, die er kurz zuvor genommen hatte, noch nass war. Einzelne Wassertropfen rannen über sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken, doch das interessierte Scipio Massimo nicht. Er saß in seinem Zimmer am weit geöffneten Fenster und starrte auf die lautlose Stadt Venedig. Seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen blitzten verletzt und traurig hinter dem schwarzen Haarschopf, der seine Stirn verbarg, hervor.

Scipio wusste, dass er sich gerade mächtigen Ärger einhandelte, doch das interessierte ihn so wenig wie seine nassen Haare. Schon viel zu oft hatte Dottor Massimo seinen Sohn gedemütigt, zu oft mit der Hand zum Schlag ausgeholt und nur sich nur selten rechtzeitig besonnen. Die roten Abdrücke, die auch heute auf seinen Wangen prangten, waren keine Seltenheit, denn wieder war Dottor Massimo erzürnt gewesen, dass sein einziger Sohnes des Nachts an den Kanälen herumlungerte.

Doch zum ersten Mal hatte Scipio die Schläge nicht gespürt, hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sein Vater wie ein Wahnsinniger auf ihn einschlug und ihm immer wieder versicherte, er würde ihn bald zur Adoption freigeben. Er sah nur Prospers Gesicht vor sich, seine traurigen, dunklen Augen und seine Worte. „Geh nach Hause, Scip. Die anderen sind ziemlich wütend auf dich." Und dabei hatte der viel zu erwachsene Prosper ihn angesehen, wie seine Mutter ihn oft angesehen hatte – bevor sie wahnsinnig geworden war und sich von seinem Vater getrennt hatte. Unendlich große Trauer und Zerrissenheit waren in dem Blick aus den nussbraunen Augen gelegen. Als Scipio sich dann umgedreht und Ida Spaventos Haus verlassen hatte, meinte er leise, ganz leise, eine Antwort auf seine Frage, ob er es verstehen würde, zu vernehmen. „Ich versuch's." Nur zwei Wörter. Und doch war ihm warm ums Herz geworden.

Jetzt strich sich Scipio eine Strähne seines pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete das Wasser im Kanal, in dem er sich schon so oft gespiegelt hatte. Seine Augen waren nass von den Tränen, die darauf drängten, hervorzubrechen, doch er erlaubte es nicht, er konnte es nicht erlauben. Noch immer hatte er die Gesichter seiner Freunde vor Augen, Riccios, Moscas und Wespes unendliche Wut, Bos ungläubiger Blick aus blauen Kinderaugen und Prosper.

Prosper, den er vom ersten Moment an gemocht hatte, damals, als Wespe mit ihm und seinem kleinen Bruder Bonifacius, den sie nur Bo nannten, aufgetaucht war. Der kleine blonde Bo hatte sich die Lunge aus dem Leib gehustet und Scipio wusste noch genau, wie Prosper ihn angesehen hatte. Flehend und hoffnungsvoll.

Prosper, der seine Beute mit großem Erfolg verkauft hatte und Barbarossa das Vierfache seines ursprünglichen Angebots abgenommen hatte. Und das herzhafte Lachen, das er ausgestoßen und das sogar Prospers Augen erreicht hatte. Er hatte gelacht, weil Scipio ungläubig die vierhunderttausend Lire, die sie mitgebracht hatten, gemustert hatte.

Und Prospers Ungläubigkeit, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer Scipio wirklich war. Scipio hatte es wehgetan, zu sehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Und doch hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt, sich zu erklären. Er schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf, denn hätte er sich überwunden und sich ihnen erklärt, hätten sie es vielleicht verstanden und Prosper wäre nicht so schrecklich still gewesen. Jetzt floss doch eine Träne.

Nur eine einzige, kristallklar funkelnde salzige Träne rollte über seine leicht geschwollene Wange und tropfte auf das marmorne Fensterbrett und suchte sich seinen Weg gen Boden. Scipio wandte seinen Blick endlich vom Meerwasser ab und seinem Zimmer zu. Ein Bett stand in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes, ein Schreibtisch neben der Tür und ein Kronleuchter hing von der Decke.

Abrupt stand Scipio auf und schlüpfte in seinen kategorischen schwarzen Mantel, ohne den ihn seine Freunde noch nie gesehen hatten; auf die schwarze Maske mit dem lang gebogenen Schnabel verzichtete er, er wollte nicht als Touristenattraktion enden. Außerdem erinnerte die unheimliche, schmucklose Maske ihn an seine Freunde, die ihn nun hassten und mieden.

An Riccio, dessen Gebiss schon seit Jahren keinen Zahnarzt mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und dessen Haare, die abstanden wie Igelstacheln und ihm seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatten. Riccio, der Igel.

An Mosca, der ständig an seinem Boot herumschraubte und der darunter litt, dass weder Prosper, noch Riccio oder Wespe sonderlich gerne Boot fuhren. An dessen Größe; er überragte Scipio um mehr einen Kopf, selbst wenn dieser seine hochhackigen Schuhe trug. Auch an Moscas Hautfarbe und andauernde Fröhlichkeit, die sich durch Bos Anwesenheit nur noch verdoppelt hatte.

An Wespe, deren Matratze vor lauter Büchern nicht mehr sichtbar war und die leidenschaftlich gerne las, an ihre Stimme, die rau, laut und klar durch das Stella, durch ihr Sternenversteck, hallte. An ihre langen glatten Haare, die sie stets zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst trug; auch ihr hatten ihre Haare ihren Spitznamen eingebracht, denn der Zopf sah aus wie ein Wespenstachel. Also nannten sie sie Wespe, doch Scipio kannte nicht einmal ihren richtigen Namen, jegliche Fragen bezüglich ihrer Vergangenheit blockte das Mädchen stur und erfolgreich ab.

An Bonifacius, den sie nur Bo nannten und seine schönen, blonden Locken, die sie mit Tinte gefärbt hatten, um Viktor Getz, einem Privatdetektiv, der sich an Bos und Prospers Fersen geheftet hatte, die Suche zu erschweren. An dessen strahlend blaue Augen, die stets vor Freude und Aufrichtigkeit gefunkelt hatten, an seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben an die Seejungfrau, den Wassermann, das Einhorn, den geflügelten Löwen und andere Fabelwesen, von denen seine Mutter so oft erzählt hatte. An dessen Begeisterung für Plastikfächer, die er überall aufsammelte und behandelte wie den größten Schatz auf Erden.

Und an Prosper. Den gutmütigen, immer ernsten Prosper, den er nur selten lachen gesehen hatte. An dessen braune Locken, die sie zu Scipios Bedauern abgeschnitten hatten, weil Prosper Angst vor dem Detektiv hatte. Doch am allermeisten waren ihm Prospers Augen in Erinnerung geblieben, Augen voller Schmerz und Sorge, doch manchmal, wenn Riccio oder Wespe Grimassen schnitten oder Witze rissen, konnte er lachen, ehrlich und aufrichtig.

Mit leisen Schritten huschte Scipio am Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters vorbei und verließ die Casa Massimo so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Es war ihm egal, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und die Gondoliere schon lange verstummt waren, dass die Touristen schon lange in ihren Hotelbetten lagen und von menschlichen Kaffeepreisen am Markusplatz träumten und dass die Straßenlaternen bereits erloschen waren. Nur der Mond erhellte das nächtliche Venedig.

Er lief durch die Stadt, ohne Augen für die schönen Kirchen und Häuser zu haben. Er sah auch nicht die vielen baufälligen, vernagelten Gebäude, in denen sich Möwen, Ratten und entlaufene Kinder tummelten. Er sah nicht einmal die Lacken aus Meerwasser zu seinen Füßen, die an seinen Beinen hochspritzten und seine Hose ruinierten, er sah nur Prospers Augen und hörte seine Stimme.

_„Ich versuch's."_

Braune Augen, die ihn traurig anblickten und eine Stimme, die sich in seine Erinnerung einbrannte.

Scipio beschleunigte seine Schritte, rannte noch schneller, atmete vor Anstrengung noch flacher und steuerte schnurstracks auf das Stella, das stillgelegte Kino seines Vaters, zu. Leise keuchend blieb er vor dem Hintereingang stehen und öffnete die Tür. Mosca hatte vergessen abzuschließen und zum ersten Mal war Scipio froh darüber. Mit leisen Schritten schlich er zu Prospers und Bos Matratze, die Brüder teilten sich einen Schlafplatz, weil Bo schnell fror.

„Prop!", flüsterte er leise. „Wach auf!" Prosper schoss hoch und stieß beinahe mit Scipio zusammen, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und nun erschrocken zurückwich. „Scip? Was machst du hier? Die anderen werden dich umbringen, wenn sie aufwachen!", zischte Prosper verwirrt, wütend und schlaftrunken zugleich.

„Deshalb gehen wir auch raus", erwiderte Scipio ruhig und erhob sich. „Komm", setzte er etwas leiser hinzu. Auch Prosper stand auf, aber zuvor musste er sich aus den Armen seines kleinen Bruders, der ihn fest umklammert hielt, winden. Dann folgte er dem ehemaligen Herrn der Diebe vor die Tür.

„Was willst du?", zischte er reichlich unhöflich und rieb sich die Arme. Währenddessen sah er Scipio neugierig an. „Mich entschuldigen", erwiderte Scipio ruhig und fixierte Prosper. Der stutzte und blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?", hauchte er leise und sah Scipio ungläubig an. Was war aus dem Scipio geworden, mit dem sie noch einige Stunden zuvor in der Casa Spavento diskutiert hatten? Nichts war mehr übrig von diesem selbstsicheren jungen Mann, dessen dunkle Augen zornig und rebellisch geblitzt hatten.

Eben diese Augen baten nun um Verzeihung. Um eine zweite Chance. Prosper wusste noch genau, wann er diese Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Wespe hatte ihn und Bo aufgesammelt und ins Stella gebracht. Mitten in der Nacht, als alle schon schliefen, hatte ihn etwas geweckt. Leise, verstohlene Schritte, vermischt mit Bos schrecklichem Husten. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und jemanden gesehen. Dieser Jemand trug seine halblangen pechschwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst, trug einen schwarzen, langen Mantel und hochhackige Schuhe.

Doch das Erschreckendste an ihm war die Maske gewesen, die Nase und Augenpartie des Fremden verdeckt hatte. Der Fremde war zielstrebig auf Wespes Matratze zugesteuert und hatte sie geweckt. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Prosper aufgewacht war. Leise hatte er sich erkundigt, wer die beiden Jungen wären, und Wespe hatte es ihm genauso leise erklärt, doch Prosper glaubte noch heute, dass ihre Stimme damals spöttisch geklungen hatte. Und als Wespe geendet hatte, hatte der Fremde, ein Junge, die Maske abgenommen. Prosper wusste noch, dass er leise gekeucht hatte, so sehr hatte ihn dieser Anblick überrascht, hatte er doch erwartet, dass der Fremde unter der Maske hässlich sein würde. Und dann hatte Scipio ihm sein Gesicht zugewandt. Prosper hatte nur ein Paar brauner, fast schwarzer Augen gesehen, die ihn interessiert gemustert hatten. Es waren die schönsten, die er je gesehen hatte.

Energisch schüttelte Prosper den Kopf, um diese Erinnerung loszuwerden. Es war alles nur gespielt gewesen, jeder Satz, jedes Wort aus Scipios Mund war eine Lüge gewesen. Er räusperte sich. „Und wie?", fragte er schließlich und musterte dabei die ihm gegenüberliegende Hauswand. Deshalb sah er auch nicht, wie Scipio sich auf die Lippe biss und zu überlegen schien.

„Ich", setzte er schließlich an und musterte wie Prosper die Wand. „Ich wollte einmal akzeptiert werden. Als ich Riccio mit den Fingern in meiner Hosentasche erwischt habe, da hat er sofort angefangen zu zetern und zu behaupten, seine Bande würde mich kurz und klein schlagen, wenn ich ihn nicht loslassen würde. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, mir Wespe und Mosca vorzustellen. Es ist ihnen dreckig gegangen, du kannst dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie dreckig. Mosca hat in einem durch gehustet und Wespe konnte vor lauter Fieber schon nicht mehr klar denken.

Am nächsten Tag bin ich wieder aufgetaucht und habe ihnen eine Flasche Hustensaft mitgebracht." Er lachte leise und hob den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch genau, wie Riccio mich da angesehen hat. Als wäre ich von einem anderen Stern. Und dann haben sie gefragt, wo ich herkomme. Ich hab' nicht lange nachgedacht und ihnen gesagt, ich sei ein Waisenkind wie sie. Ich fühle mich wie eins, Prosper. Mein Vater hasst mich und von meiner Mutter habe ich schon lange nichts mehr gehört.

Irgendwann habe ich angefangen, meinem Vater Dinge zu stehlen, Kleinigkeiten, die er nicht einmal vermissen würde. Ich habe nach jemandem gesucht, bei dem ich diese Dinge verkaufen konnte, ohne dass sie wieder bei meinem Vater landen würden. Frag' mich nicht, wie ich auf Barbarossa gekommen bin, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Nach einiger Zeit haben dann Riccio, Wespe oder Mosca das Verkaufen übernommen. Und ich bin Zuhause gesessen und habe mich mies gefühlt. Und als Wespe dann dich und Bo angeschleppt hat, da...", er brach ab und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum.

„Scip?", fragte Prosper leise. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und starrte auf den Kanal. „Prop?", flüsterte er leise. „Weißt du, dass ich diesen verflixten Auftrag nie angenommen hätte, wenn ihr beiden nicht wärt?" Prosper runzelte die Stirn, er verstand nicht, was sein Gegenüber damit meinte. Scipio erkannte wohl an seinem verwirrten Blick, dass Prosper keine Ahnung hatte, was er meinte. „Ich habe gemerkt, wie glücklich ihr wart, als du Barbarossas Geld ins Stella gebracht hast und ich dachte, dass der Conte gut zahlen würde, wenn er schon extra nach einem guten Dieb verlangt. Ich wollte, dass ihr nicht frieren müsst und ich wollte dich einmal lachen sehen Prop." Er schloss die Augen und zitterte leicht. „Weißt du, wie glücklich ich war, als du im Stella das erste Mal gelacht hast? Riccio hat einen Witz gerissen und zuerst hast du nur gegrinst. Dann hast du gekichert und Bo angesteckt. Und dann hast du gelacht. Sogar Wespe hat gelächelt." Er lächelte schwach.

Prosper glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, doch Scipio war noch nicht fertig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Entschuldigung annimmst, Prop, aber es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch angelogen habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich zu feige war, um euch zu sagen, wer ich wirklich bin. Es tut mir leid."

Der Blick seiner ausdrucksstarken Augen ruhte nun vollends auf Prosper. Unsicher und traurig funkelten sie, was Prosper vollkommen verstehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob er Scipios Entschuldigung annehmen konnte, aber er wusste, dass er es tun würde, wenn Scipio ihn weiterhin so flehend ansah. Er schluckte und sah dem ehemaligen Herrn der Diebe direkt in die Augen. Ein leises Keuchen kam immer wieder über seine Lippen, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Langsam nickte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir wieder vertrauen kann Scip, aber ich glaube, ich kann deine Entschuldigung annehmen", flüsterte er leise und sah seinem Gegenüber immer noch fest in die Augen.

In diese schwarzen Augen, in denen er immer zu versinken drohte.

In diese schwarzen Augen, die so wandelbar waren, die jedes Gefühl ausstrahlen konnten.

Hass.

Wut.

Freude.

Trauer.

Liebe.

Hass, wenn der ehemalige Herr der Diebe an seinen Vater dachte.

Wut, wenn er versuchte, sich zu erklären, warum er sich nicht entschuldigt hatte.

Freude, wenn er die Gesichter seiner lachenden Freunde sah.

Trauer, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte.

Und Liebe, wenn er an einen ganz bestimmten Menschen dachte, den Prosper nicht kannte, denn Scipio wollte es ihm nicht verraten.

Der Besitzer dieser schwarzen Augen lächelte nun dankbar und neigte leicht den Kopf, er verabschiedete sich. Rasch griff Prosper nach einer von Scipios schmalen, blassen Händen und hielt sie fest. „Warte." Ein einziges leises Wort, das Scipio anhalten ließ. Ein einziges, kleines Wort, für das sich Prosper am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als Scipio sich jetzt tatsächlich umdrehte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er leise und musterte Prosper, der auf seiner Lippe kaute und die richtigen Worte suchte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie...", er stockte und schien zu überlegen. „Wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu lieben?", setzte er die Frage leise fort und fixierte Scipio Massimo, den reichen Jungen, dem es an nichts fehlen sollte und der nun doch sehr verloren wirkte, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Nein", flüsterte er schließlich und Prosper meinte seine Augen nass glänzen zu sehen, doch das war sicher nur das Mondlicht, das sich in Scipios Augen spiegelte, denn Scipio weinte nicht. Prosper hatte ihn nicht einmal vor Freude weinen sehen. Zu Prospers Überraschung standen sie plötzlich viel näher beieinander als je zuvor, doch es war keine unangenehme Nähe, er wäre noch Stunden so dagestanden und in Scipios Augen versunken, doch gerade Scipio machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Hass mich bitte nicht", hauchte er leise, kaum hörbar und bevor Prosper noch fragen konnte, wofür er ihn hassen sollte, legte Scipio seine schmalen Lippen auf seine. Prosper riss überrascht die Augen auf, doch er war nicht in der Lage, den Jungen, an den er zuvor nicht einmal denken wollte, wegzustoßen, war nicht in der Lage, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, das einzige, was er konnte, war die Augen zu schließen und den sanften, zögerlichen Kuss zu erwidern.

Prosper konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten, als es im Inneren des Kinos auf einmal schepperte. Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden auseinander und Scipio versteckte sich sofort in einem der dutzenden leeren Hauseingänge Venedigs. Bo trat auf die Straße und sah seinen älteren Bruder schlaftrunken an. „Prop?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme und blickte treuherzig zu Prosper auf. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Prosper lächelte in Richtung des Hauseinganges, in dem er Scipio vermutete. „Ja", antwortete er. „Alles in Ordnung." Er hatte sich nur gerade verliebt. In einen Jungen. In einen Lügner. In den Sohn eines einflussreichen Mannes. In Scipio Massimo.

_Den Herrn der Diebe._


End file.
